The present disclosure relates generally to a lock out device, including a lock out device for a trailer hitch.
Vehicles such as autos, trucks, recreational vehicles, sports utility vehicles and the like are often equipped with a vehicle trailer hitching socket which is located near a rear bumper thereof, (typically positioned below said rear bumper). A standard vehicle trailer hitching socket is on the order of two inches square, or one inch by two inches rectangular. The purpose of said vehicle trailer hitching socket is primarily to allow attaching trailers to the vehicle for towing. Trailers typically have a socket member, in use, is caused to mate with a ball member. The ball member is attached to a tongue element which is of a shape and size to allow the ball member to slide into the vehicle trailer hitching socket. The ball member is secured in place by a securing member. When unused, however, it has been noted that a vehicle trailer hitching socket presents a means for attaching things other than a trailer to said vehicle, such as but not limited to a vehicle bike rack.
Locks associated with the trailer hitch typically involve a device which prevents a third party from de-coupling a trailer from the towing vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,964 issued to Bratzel discloses an elongated locking assembly which prevents the theft of or unauthorized use of a trailer having a socket type hitch. Another form of a trailer hitch lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,339 which prevents unauthorized hitching or movement of the trailer. The lock assembly disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,339 includes an elongated cylindrical housing which is opened at each end thereof. The housing is secured in a closed relationship around the socket end of the trailer hitch.
Although several devices in the prior art prevent an unauthorized user from decoupling the trailer from the towing vehicle, there are no devices which prevent any use of the trailer hitch on a towing vehicle.